Une nuit pleine de surprises
by Nemeseia
Summary: [Défi n 3] "Ils laissent entrer les gosses maintenant ?" , "De ce que je vois, ils font même rentrer les dinosaures. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?" La rencontre entre Nash et Kuroko, dans un bar gay de Tokyo.


Bonsoir tout le monde comment allez-vous ? Je reviens avec un petit OS dans le cadre du troisième défi avec un couple exclusif : le Nash x Kuroko ! Je devais écrire un AkaKuro, je l'avais même commencé... puis Nash m'a finalement eu. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit couple comme j'ai apprécié l'écrire !

Comme je viens tout juste de finir cet OS pour pouvoir le poster à temps, il n'est pas passé sous les yeux avisés d'une bêta... Excusez-moi si vous trouvez des atrocités.

Voici donc un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de "piment" à l'art de la fanfiction. Les règles sont simples : des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

 **Défi n°3 Thème:** sexe dans un lieu public ou en public

 **Mots imposés:** échouer, moustaches, père, dinosaure, yeux

 **Date:** 13/07

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail):** Futae, Miss Yuki 66, Syrielle's, wado21, Miss Nakami, Nemeseia, Lawiki, Arthygold.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM!

 **Disclaimer :** les personnes de Kuroko no Basket ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Pareil pour l'image de Nash qui n'est pas à moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Une nuit pleine de surprises**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Nash avait mis les pieds au Japon. Une semaine qu'il arpentait les rues et les bars gays à la recherche de proies avec qui passer la nuit. Il avait été surpris de voir l'ouverture d'esprit de certains japonais en matière de pratiques sexuelles, ayant ouï-dire par des amis américains que ces hommes aux petits pénis étaient plutôt coincés et prudes sur les bords. Bon, il avait certes pu rencontrer ce genre de personnes qui avaient décliné ses invitations explicites, mais c'était un peu pareil partout, non ? Nash ne s'embarrassait pas de faux-semblant quand son unique but était de les retourner contre un mur ou, dans ses beaux jours, contre un lit. Il avait toujours été cash, peut-être parfois un peu trop. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait qu'une vie et si l'un se refusait à lui, il y aurait toujours un autre qui finira par partager ses draps.

La nuit était longue après tout.

L'américain expatrié au Japon n'était pas particulièrement difficile en matière de goûts. Certes, il attendait un certain minimum par rapport au physique de son partenaire, mais si ce dernier avait du répondant et ne se mettait pas à rougir à la moindre parole salace, c'était pour lui le jackpot.

Ce soir ne faisant pas exception à ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes, ayant placé des préservatifs dans son portefeuille mais aussi dans la poche arrière de son pantalon : il était prêt à la chasse. Il avait simplement vêtu une chemise qu'il avait laissé entrouverte, laissant apparaître son T-shirt sombre et dévoilant le début d'un tatouage tribal sur le côté gauche de sa nuque. Il avait à peine touché à ses cheveux blonds, qui retombaient comme à leur habitude contre son front. S'il était reconnaissant envers ses parents pour une chose : c'était bien pour lui avoir offert un tel visage. Grâce à celui-ci, il n'avait jamais échoué à ramener quelqu'un.

Après avoir poussé la porte d'un bar quelconque, Nash jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil sur les brebis assisses au comptoir, autour d'une table ou encore sur la piste de danse qui se dessinait dans le fond de la pièce. Quelques couples semblaient s'être déjà formés et dansaient étroitement serrés, les mains évidemment baladeuses afin de tâter la marchandise et essayer dans un premier temps de savoir si cela en valait la peine ou non.

Nash repéra ainsi quelques bonnes têtes, mais se dirigea dans un premier temps au bar pour commander son premier verre. La marche de son hôtel à cet endroit l'avait déshydraté. De plus, il comptait continuer son petit tour d'observation afin de définir clairement sa prochaine cible. Il s'assit donc sur l'un des sièges mis à disposition, son verre en main tandis que de l'autre il finit par y placer son menton. Ses yeux verts balayèrent une deuxième fois l'immense pièce, s'attardant sur chacune de ces têtes qui discutaient et riaient librement, croisant parfois leurs regards et échangeant des sourires charmeurs quand ceux-là en valaient la peine. Les autres, loin d'être à son goût, Nash ne s'y attardait pas et roula plusieurs fois des yeux pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine de venir lui adresser la parole.

« Tu es tout seul, mon joli ? »

La gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler faillit avoir raison de lui, le faisant tousser bruyamment avant de diriger son regard condescendant vers cet homme qui n'avait pas peur pour sa vie. Ça, ce genre de phrases, c'était plutôt lui qui les sortait à ses proies et non l'inverse. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait à faire et… était-il au moins humain !? Une moustache fournie barrait l'espace entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure, couvrant même complètement cette dernière. Le malheureux portait par ailleurs un T-shirt qui, certes, révélait une musculature saillante, mais qui laissait aussi apparaître les poils sur ses épaules et donc présager une pilosité conséquente.

 _No way_. _No fucking way_.

« Barman… je crois qu'il faut appeler le zoo du coin, un de leurs gorilles à l'air de s'être échappé. »

L'expression dégoutée de son interlocuteur l'amusa davantage que le souffle coupé du dit barman et des regards gênés des autres clients, qui ne savaient pas quoi réellement faire ni où se mettre. Le présumé gorille se redressa rageusement de son siège et s'éloigna, prononçant des insultes en japonais dont Nash en saisit seulement le sens sans réellement les comprendre. Pour ce genre de choses, cela ne valait pas la peine qu'il y prête attention. Après tout, il était venu ici pour avoir mieux à faire et il venait de remarquer un petit brun qui avait ri à sa plaisanterie.

Oh lui, il allait passer à la casserole. C'en était certain.

Nash se releva alors pour rejoindre cette biche aux yeux pas si innocents que ça et qui se décalait déjà sur la banquette pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés. Il pensa juste à demander deux verres au barman avant de le rejoindre et de s'assoir à ses côtés, passant déjà son bras par-dessus leur siège et frôlant ses épaules ainsi que son dos sans pour autant encore affirmer sa prise. Leurs prénoms furent échangés mais il ne compta pas s'en souvenir demain, préférant user de surnoms ridicules mais qui faisaient toujours leurs effets à la place.

Les conversations d'usage l'ayant toujours profondément ennuyé, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les paroles de cet homme qui semblait avoir besoin d'être écouté et qui relatait des histoires de familles, notamment du côté de son père dont le nom revenait souvent. Nash aurait bien roulé des yeux à nouveau, mais en face de la personne qu'il tentait de serrer, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qui soit. Il se maudit pour avoir cédé à son joli minois alors que de toute évidence ce type avait plus besoin d'un psy ou juste d'un barman, par souci d'économie, vers qui étendre ses peines et malheurs.

« C'est pour ça que je suis ici, ça me fait du bien.

— Oui, oui. Je suis pareil.

— C'est vrai ?! »

Le sourire rassuré de ce type fit s'étirer sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur, à peine camouflé. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il avait répondu, mais si son homologue pouvait enfin se taire et pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, ça l'arrangerait. Malheureusement, parmi toutes les réponses possibles, il avait pris la mauvaise. L'autre repartit dans ses discours farfelus, parlant de son ex, ce qui était un mauvais bail et fit perdre le peu d'intérêt que Nash ressentait encore à son encontre. Si c'était pour coucher avec lui et entendre le nom d'un autre, ou le voir se braquer et se mettre à pleurer parce qu'il n'était le fameux ex…

Il en avait déjà des frissons.

Alors pendant que cet homme parlait dans le vent, Nash repartit observer la salle et particulièrement la piste de danse. Peut-être qu'un joli déhanché saurait l'extraire de cette place et l'emmener vers un partenaire de choix. Le gorille de tout à l'heure semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle proie, ses yeux rivés sur une jolie paire de fesses qui remuaient de droites à gauches dans un jean qui les serraient comme il le fallait. Le mystérieux individu portait juste une chemise légèrement entrouverte, rentrée dans son pantalon et qui sied à merveille à sa taille de guêpe.

Nash perdit le fil du temps et n'entendit que la musique lente de l'établissement, qui favorisait les rapprochements entre leurs clients. La lumière étant plus tamisée qu'au niveau du comptoir, il n'avait pas vraiment vu jusqu'à présent le visage de ces danseurs notoires.

Pourtant, dès à présent, ses yeux se trouvaient rivés sur le même popotin qu'auparavant. Nash se pourlécha les lèvres avant de terminer son verre et de le poser sur la table. Sans crier gare ou bien jeter un regard en arrière, il entra sur la piste de danse et passa sous le nez du gorille pour l'empêcher d'avoir entre ces mains velues un tel mets. Il fit doucement glisser ses mains autour du bassin de ce petit homme qui jusqu'à présent se déhanchait sans se soucier du regard des autres clients, se balançant au rythme de la musique et laissant ses mèches bleutées volter autour de sa tête à chaque fois qu'il la bougeait. La prise soudaine le fit toutefois s'arrêter et relever son menton pour voir au-dessus de lui le visage de Nash apparaître, un sourire carnassier dévoilant ses dents blanches et impeccables.

Ce même sourire qui se renforça en sentant les mains de cette personne se saisir de ses poignets. Nash pensa, naïvement ou à l'inverse trop sûr de lui, que c'était juste pour se rapprocher un plus proche de lui. Seulement, le schtroumpf pinça à la place sa peau et parvint ainsi à s'extirper de sa prise. Derrière son dos, Nash put entendre le rire guttural du gorille et le fusilla aussitôt du regard avant de retourner le même regard à ce nain de jardin qui venait de se refuser à lui. Maintenant face à face et son fessier ne se trémoussant plus sous ses yeux, le blond s'attarda sur son visage et les traits qui le composaient. Il détailla ainsi ses yeux bleus qui ne dévoilaient pas la moindre information, aussi vide que les abysses, mais qui justement les rendaient hypnotiques. De ce qu'il avait pu toucher durant quelques secondes, cet homme était svelte. Une silhouette petite et mince qui semblait pouvoir tomber à la moindre bousculade. Seulement son regard, ce regard, il était indéniable que son homologue en tirait sa force. Nash n'arrivait plus à détourner ses yeux, perdu dans ses orbes cristallins qui le dévisageaient.

Il avait déjà rencontré des hommes au visage d'enfant, mais cet homme en face de lui battait des records. Soit son visage était figé dans la glace, ce qui expliquerait son manque d'expressions par la même occasion, soit il y avait anguille sous roche. Et comme cela l'étonnerait que ce garçon ait découvert la fontaine de jouvence, un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Ils laissent entrer les gosses maintenant ? Dit-il pour camoufler le trouble qui l'avait traversé durant un lapse de temps.

— De ce que je vois, ils font même rentrer les dinosaures. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Parlant en réalité des manières de cet inconnu qui dataient assurément de la préhistoire et encore, Kuroko ne s'attarda pas et contourna ce malotru. Mais c'était là bien mal connaître Nash qui n'abandonnait pas aussi vite.

« Tu es là en train de te trémousser depuis un bail, nan ? Viens, je te paie un verre.

— Tout d'abord, je ne me trémoussais pas. Et puis, non merci. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

— Dans ce cas, remue moins ton joli fessier. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été attiré par lui. »

Nash lui fit un clin d'œil, mais il n'y prêta aucun intérêt et s'éloigna un peu plus.

Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur la musique. Comme tous ces hommes venus ici pour boire et faire de nouvelles rencontres, se terminant dans un love hôtel pas cher, il était lui aussi ici pour ça. Seulement, tout comme Nash, il avait certains critères. L'éducation et la bienséance étant de mise. Il se remit donc à danser, porté par les notes de musiques et se décalant légèrement lorsque d'autres clients se rapprochèrent un peu trop près de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir ce blond mal élevé appuyé contre le mur et son sourire se renforcer lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. De toute évidence, Nash s'amusait du spectacle.

Quand est-ce que les personnes comprendront que parfois, danser seul était tout ce qu'il demandait ? Si jamais il avait envie d'un partenaire, il irait le chercher. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste s'amuser.

Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que savoir le regard de ce blond porté sur lui avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. Après tout, malgré ses manières de rustre, son visage n'était pas si mauvais à regarder. Il fallait juste que cet homme se taise et ne fasse pas le moindre mouvement, comme en ce moment. Savoir l'attention de cet homme rivé sur lui fit discrètement relever le coin de ses lèvres et lui intima l'idée sournoise de se montrer plus provocateur. Selon la musique, il appuya davantage ses déhanchés, se penchant vers l'avant pour ensuite remonter lentement. Quelques regards en arrière lui permirent de constater que Nash appréciait le spectacle, se mordillant les lèvres avec envie.

Ce blond qui n'avait pas l'air japonais, en vue de son accent et de ses traits, réveillait en lui une envie de jouer. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas tous qu'une seule vie ? Cet homme ne donnait pas l'impression de s'attacher à quoi que ce soit et encore moins de devenir un amoureux transi, alors il ne risquait pas de rencontrer de problèmes demain matin. Ils se sépareront simplement, si ce n'est pas direct après avoir fait leur affaire.

À la suite de sa nouvelle résolution, Kuroko lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Tout d'abord surpris, Nash se demanda s'il comprenait bien le signal que venait de lui envoyer ce petit nain au fessier à se damner. Après tout, le jeune homme l'avait rembarré deux fois déjà. Le blond n'était cependant pas connu pour hésiter longuement lorsqu'une opportunité se présentait à lui. De sorte qu'il fonça dès que ses neurones se remirent à fonctionner. Son regard resta focalisé sur celui de Kuroko, zigzaguant entre quelques couples pour rejoindre son futur partenaire de danse avant que ce dernier ne change d'avis.

« On change d'avis comme de chemise, petit pied ? Demanda-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches du bleuté.

— Encore une remarque de ce genre et en effet, je pourrais encore changer d'avis. En fait, il vaut mieux que tu te taises.

— Directif en plus de ça. J'apprécie. »

Kuroko leva les yeux pour voir le sourire charmeur de cet homme, dont les mains sur son corps se resserrèrent sans pour autant être trop entreprenantes. Il le mettait juste contre son torse, commençant à se balancer à son tour alors que ses mains restaient à hauteur de son bassin et ne cherchaient pas encore à descendre pour attraper ses fesses. Et, étonnamment, malgré les minutes qui défilaient et les chansons se succédant, les mains de Nash restèrent à leur place.

Face à son regard impressionné, Nash ricana. Cela fit bouger leurs deux corps, les faisant tanguer de droite à gauche.

« Je peux le faire, si c'est ce que tu attends de moi. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kuroko se retourna pour que son dos rencontre le torse du blond et ainsi protéger son fessier. Un sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres et il courba le dos, accentuant la friction entre ses fesses à l'endroit où la marchandise de Nash était entreposée. L'américain jura tout en se mordant la lèvre, sa prise autour des hanches du bleuté se raffermissant tandis que celui-ci recommençait le même manège. Enfin les choses devenaient intéressantes et bon dieu, c'était définitif et signé, ce type avait un déhanché qui devait ravir ses amants. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : s'enterrer à l'intérieur de ce petit corps qui l'émoustillait de plus en plus, se calquant le plus possible à ses mouvements pour que jamais cette friction ne s'arrête.

Bien que plus petit que lui, Nash noua une de ses mains autour du ventre de son partenaire de danse, le rapprochant encore un peu plus et nicha ensuite son visage entre son cou et son épaule. Il huma son odeur musquée, un peu vanillée et dont il ne résista pas à y déposer ses lèvres. Nash n'avait jamais été un grand timide, de sorte qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié l'existence des autres clients et du personnel de l'établissement, uniquement focalisé sur ce type qui s'il continuait à se trémousser ainsi contre son pantalon, il ne répondrait plus de lui.

Kuroko posa sa main contre l'épaule du blond, se retenant à celle-ci. Prenant comme un feu vert la main de cet homme sur lui, et alors qu'il continuait à lui embrasser la jonction de son épaule au même instant, Nash se permit de passer à la vitesse supérieure. De sorte que ses mains caressèrent son ventre avant de descendre plus bas. Il les laissa glisser sur les vêtements, les passant par-dessus la ceinture du pantalon pour ensuite arriver à ce dernier, promenant le bout de ses doigts sur les cuisses qui allaient de droite à gauche, au rythme lent de la musique.

La main de Kuroko se resserra contre sa chemise lorsqu'il lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses et cela malgré la présence de son pantalon. Nash remonta alors ses lèvres le long de la nuque blanche, le bout de sa langue y traçant une route de feu qui se dévoila un peu plus accessible lorsque Kuroko pencha sa tête sur le côté. Un coup d'œil autour d'eux lui signalerait que plusieurs regards étaient dirigés dans leur direction, profitant de ce spectacle offert et dont les acteurs semblaient pourtant totalement extérieurs. A vrai dire, Kuroko et Nash entendaient la musique comme un simple fond sonore. La chaleur qui saisissait leur corps les amenait ailleurs, ne se focalisant que sur ce qu'ils ressentaient par les caresses prodiguées. Ses mains posées par-dessus celles de Nash, Kuroko laissa son poids appuyé contre le torse du blond et soupira lorsque des dents vinrent attraper et suçoter son lobe d'oreille. Son dos s'arqua davantage alors que son fessier se reculait dans un mouvement automatique, sentant à cet instant le renflement présent dans le caleçon de son partenaire.

Kuroko se savait dans le même état. Les mains de Nash entre ses cuisses, l'effleurant outrageusement par-dessus son pantalon le rendait fou. Seulement, loin d'avoir l'envie de se donner davantage en spectacle, il valait mieux quitter cet endroit. Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour appeler le blond, mais sa voix resta au fin fond de sa gorge en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient même pas échangé leur nom.

Ne sentant plus le bleuté bouger, Nash cessa de marquer la nuque de son amant pour la soirée et le fit se retourner pour ainsi se faire face. Torse contre torse, Kuroko se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement qui failli sortir en sentant l'érection du blond appuyer contre la sienne.

« Tu te dégonfles pas maintenant, hein, gronda l'américain.

— Actuellement, je suis tout autant gonflé que toi à un certain endroit de mon anatomie. Mais juste, regarde autour de toi.

— Oh. »

En effet, Nash venait de relever le menton et regarder les autres clients. La plupart avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, à la limite de plonger la main sous le pantalon et le barman qui les regardait avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte. Si ce n'était pas clair.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et attrapant fermement le poignet du bleuté pour l'empêcher de fuir ou de commencer à lui sortir des excuses idiotes, Nash traversa la foule de clients et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Malheureusement, une fois dehors et l'air de la nuit refroidissant un peu leur esprit, le blond coula un regard vers le bleuté qui gigotait sur un pied puis l'autre. De toute évidence, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes actuellement.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux et remerciant l'heure tardive pour rendre les rues désertes, Nash s'engouffra dans une ruelle qu'il avait déjà pu emprunter et dont il savait qu'elle déboucherait sur une impasse. Tenant toujours le poignet du bleuté afin de le diriger à sa suite, l'américain finit par s'arrêter et faire face à Kuroko qui fut bientôt acculer contre le mur de briques, les deux bras du blond encadrant son visage.

« De toute évidence, il est improbable qu'on puisse rentrer dans un hôtel dans notre état.

— Je suis époustouflé, fit remarquer Kuroko bien que son visage n'en laissât rien transparaître.

— Par quoi ? Ce qui se presse contre ta jambe ? Proposa Nash en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le bleuté.

— Non. D'assister à l'évolution intellectuelle des dinosaures. »

Pris au dépourvu par une telle remarque et comme n'importe qui à cet instant, Nash marqua un blanc et cessa tout mouvement. Puis, resituant le pourquoi du comment de la réflexion de cet homme, un éclat de rire secoua ses épaules. Son rire fut fort, bruyant, loin de ce qu'avait l'habitude Kuroko et du calme qui l'entourait à longueur de journée. Il sourit en voyant le visage de cet étranger qui s'était redressé, une main dans ses cheveux blonds et les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« T'as vraiment un humour douteux, petit pied.

— Tu es celui qui a ri, se défendit-il.

— Oh mais je suis quelqu'un de douteux aussi, tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ? »

Les yeux verts plongèrent dans le regard abyssal de Kuroko, se perdant encore dans leur complexité pour y chercher les réponses à ses questions. Il pourrait se jeter sur ce jeune homme sans cérémonie, l'embrasser sauvagement tout en lui enlevant son pantalon et saisir sa virilité sans la moindre marque de délicatesse, mais il restait scié devant de tels yeux. Tout semblait remis en cause et il s'en trouvait perdu, voyant s'envoler son assurance habituelle et le laisser complètement démuni.

Ne tenant plus et ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce blond avait adopté une expression aussi sérieuse tout à coup, Kuroko décida de prendre les choses en mains. Comme Nash le lui avait dit plus tôt, ils ne pouvaient aller ailleurs dans cet état sans récolter des problèmes. Ses mains attrapèrent ainsi le col de la chemise de son homologue et tira dessus, l'obligeant à se pencher. Il sentit Nash tressaillir, pris au dépourvu, mais celui-ci céda lorsqu'il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher du bout de la langue. Un soupir lui échappa quand Nash descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, les malaxant avec envie et joie maintenant qu'elles se trouvaient entre ces mains.

Leurs bassins se rapprochèrent de la sorte et la friction qu'ils exercèrent chacun sur l'autre rendit le baiser pressé, se découvrant en même temps qu'ils se dévoraient. Kuroko avait saisi qu'un pareil homme aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation, avoir toutes les rênes et être le dominant de bien des façons. Bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'était toutefois pas un agneau tout docile. Lui aussi aimait mordiller et taquiner pour exciter davantage son partenaire. Alors, pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle et avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, il aperçut les deux piercings à l'oreille gauche de Nash. Il se hissa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds, tirant sur la chemise du blond pour l'inciter à se pencher et vint jouer avec son lobe d'oreille et les accessoires qui le décorait. Il suçota, mordilla, lécha et recommença encore et encore et sentit les mains de Nash pétrir un peu plus ses fesses. Cette fois-ci, leurs bassins se rencontrèrent brutalement, témoignant l'urgence de leur situation.

« Toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te prendre là, maintenant, contre ce mur. »

La voix de Nash était bien plus grave qu'en début de soirée, plus rauque. Ce qui dévoilait le désir qui nouait ses entrailles et la chaleur qui avait envahi ses reins. Il voulait combler cette envie, l'assouvir et en reprendre encore et encore. Sa main attrapa la nuque de Kuroko et il amena le visage de celui-ci contre le sien, écrasant leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre dans un baiser sauvage, affamé. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent, un véritable combat où elles prenaient l'avantage chacune leur tour. Les mains de Kuroko, qui avaient agrippé la chemise pour s'y tenir, descendirent du torse qu'il sentait musclé et sculpté à en faire saliver quiconque y jetterait un coup d'œil. Pendant un instant, il détesta l'idée de se trouver en extérieur et de ne pas pouvoir ôter ces couches de vêtements inutiles.

A défaut de pouvoir détailler plus en profondeur le torse de ce blond qui semblait être un délice pour les yeux, Kuroko se rabattu sur son pantalon dont il saisit d'abord la ceinture. La ferveur de Nash pour leur baiser s'accentua davantage, prenant à peine le temps de respirer une goulée d'air que l'américain repartit à la charge et colla un peu plus Kuroko contre le mur en comprenant son manège. Le bleuté finit ainsi par détacher la ceinture et vint par la suite s'attaquer au bouton du pantalon, détachant rapidement celui-ci. Un grognement de la part de Nash caressa son oreille droite lorsqu'il passa sa main par-dessus son caleçon, effleurant son érection encore comprimée par une partie de ses vêtements. Satisfait de ce type de réaction, Kuroko recommença le frottement de bas en haut, lentement, picorant la gorge de Nash en laissant quelques traces rougeoyantes.

Des mots anglais furent prononcés, hachurés de soupirs et de gémissements plus ou moins retenus par Nash. Celui-ci mordillait ses lèvres afin d'amoindrir les sons que les attentions de Kuroko provoquaient en lui. Ses hanches avaient néanmoins commencé leurs mouvements de va-et-vient pour faire perdurer cette sensation. Il voulait plus. Son corps avait besoin de plus. Alors à son tour, il se saisit de la ceinture du bleuté avant d'ouvrir son pantalon. Sans se soucier du fait qu'ils soient à l'extérieur, que quiconque pourrait arriver et les voir, Nash baissa le tout et Kuroko agrandit un instant ses yeux. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux bestiaux du blond et nul doute que cette fois-ci, la bête était complètement relâchée.

Nash prit à peine le temps d'observer le corps de son vis-à-vis, dévêtu de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Sa main vint plutôt entourer la turgescence de ce nain, se pourléchant les lèvres lorsqu'il le sentit tressaillir et laisser passer un soupir d'aise. Il commença les va-et-vient en appliquant la même lenteur qu'il avait auparavant reçu, renvoyant ainsi la pareille avec un sourire moqueur coincé sur le coin de sa bouche. Voir son amant de la soirée s'accrocher à sa chemise et fermer les yeux pour profiter davantage des sensations que sa main lui procurait plut énormément à Nash. Il accéléra alors les mouvements de sa main, resserrant parfois sa prise ou jouant avec son pouce pour que celui-ci taquine le gland qui devenait de plus en plus sensible. Quelques petits cris répondirent à ses gestes, le poussant à continuer et ravir ce petit homme dont les hanches accompagnaient ses va-et-vient. Sa bouche, non en reste, continuait à conquérir le cou à la peau blanchâtre et les oreilles rougies par leurs activités.

« Occupe-toi de moi aussi. »

Son chuchotement contre l'oreille de Kuroko le fit frissonner, mais le bleuté ne tarda pas à se mettre à l'ouvrage et descendit à son tour le caleçon de son vis-à-vis. Seulement à son inverse, il détailla la bête qui se présenta sous ses yeux et déglutit. Sa main se rapprocha et se saisit de la hampe dure et conséquente, n'arrivant pas à complètement refermer sa main autour de celle-ci. Contre son oreille à nouveau, il entendit le rire joueur de Nash, qui continuait ses propres va-et-vient. Ne comptant pas se démonter, Kuroko inspira et produit ensuite ses premières caresses.

Passant une main derrière le dos du bleuté, Nash les rapprocha davantage et ramena leurs érections contre celle de l'autre. Sa main effleura par la suite la cuisse puis l'arrondi du fessier de Kuroko, se rapprochant d'une zone importante pour la suite des évènements. Un échange de regard suffit pour que Kuroko comprenne ce que le blond attendait, prenant alors à deux mains leurs turgescences qui demandaient leur salut. Son dos s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit un doigt tournoyer autour de son entrée. L'air lui manqua alors que la phalange de Nash se frayait un chemin, fronçant les sourcils en ne rencontrant pas particulièrement de difficultés.

Le petit se serait-il déjà préparé avant de sortir ? Il appréciait beaucoup cette initiative, des images se dessinant dans son esprit et affluant un peu plus son envie de prendre cet homme au plus vite. Bien que les chairs se détendaient relativement vite due à une bonne préparation antérieure, Nash ne brusqua pourtant pas les choses. Autant il aimait la débauche et ressentir du plaisir comme n'importe qui d'autre, mais faire pleurer de douleur ou tordre en deux ses amants n'avaient jamais été son délire.

Ainsi pendant que Kuroko s'occupait de leurs tumescences, Nash plaça un deuxième doigt et se régala des geignements que le bleuté ne parvenait pas à contenir, bien qu'il le vît mordiller ses lèvres ou un pan de sa chemise. Ses allées et venues accentuaient le mouvement de ses hanches, les rougeurs sur son visage et la beauté de son regard. Les mouvements de sa main étaient irréguliers, tantôt rapides ou tantôt lents, mais surtout fébriles. Un troisième doigt permit à Nash d'entendre un gémissement clair, le voyant rejeter sa tête en arrière et s'accrocher à sa chemise. A l'intérieur de cet antre qui promettait milles et une merveille, Nash poursuivit les va-et-vient tout en venant cette fois-ci embrasser cette bouche rougie à force d'être mordue et maltraitée. De sa main libre, il attrapa le bras du bleuté pour le placer par-dessus son épaule, lui soufflant de s'accrocher à sa nuque pour la suite.

Kuroko suivit ainsi son conseil, entourant ses bras autour du cou de l'américain qui avait décidé de retourner lui dévorer la bouche. Bien que leurs lèvres soient collées à celles de l'autre, cela n'empêcha pourtant pas ses gémissements et soupirs de remplir la ruelle et de briser le calme qu'instaurait la nuit. Il faillit se plaindre lorsqu'il sentit Nash retirer ses doigts, observant ainsi les gestes du blond qui se baissa pour récupérer son pantalon mais surtout pour fouiller la poche arrière de celui-ci. L'américain revint à sa hauteur avec un préservatif qu'il ne tarda à défaire de son emballage, l'enfiler et le regarder droit dans les yeux avec ce même sourire narquois.

Sa main vint par la suite caresser la cuisse de Kuroko, remontant jusqu'à ses hanches avant de recommencer. Il passa finalement sous celle-ci, la soulevant légèrement pour ensuite la placer autour de sa taille. Durant sa manœuvre, jamais son regard ne quitta celui de cet homme qui continuait à l'hypnotiser.

« Toi et moi ce soir j'annonce, ça ne fait que commencer, gronda-t-il de désir.

— Pourtant, tu parles beaucoup plus que tu n'agis. »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de Kuroko. De la provocation, hein. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait, se dit en cet instant Nash dont les lèvres se retroussèrent afin de faire apparaître ses dents éclatantes. Ainsi sans tergiverser davantage, Nash empoigna son sexe et le dirigea vers l'entrée préparée de Kuroko qui continua de s'accrocher au cou de l'américain. Le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion, ses mains se resserrant sur le col de la chemise pendant qu'il vint nicher son visage dans le creux du cou de Nash.

Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, le blond s'arrêta et expira tout l'air se trouvant dans ses poumons. Enfin. Ses mains tenaient les fesses écartées de ce garçon aux déhanchés ravageurs et il se trouvait en lui, entre ces chairs qui l'irradiaient et qui lui donnaient l'envie de se déhancher comme un forcené. Mais non, il sentait à quel point ce petit homme avait resserré sa prise sur son vêtement et respirait bruyamment.

« Hey, tu vas-y survivre quand même, hein ? »

Tout en décalant légèrement son visage sur le côté, Kuroko leva ses yeux mouillés par les larmes en direction de Nash qui vit sur le coin des lèvres du bleuté un sourire moqueur. Cela lui suffit amplement comme réponse. Doucement, il recula son bassin avant de le réavancer et ainsi voir la réaction de son amant. Ne relevant rien de néfaste, il recommença avec plus de distance et en accélérant le rythme, sortant parfois complètement avant de revenir à la charge. Leurs voix faisaient écho et devaient sûrement rejoindre la grande rue puisqu'aucune animation pouvait les couvrir, mais les deux hommes étaient à dix milles lieux de s'en soucier.

Nash se saisit par ailleurs de la deuxième jambe de Kuroko, celle restée à terre, et la plaça tout comme l'autre contre sa hanche. Ses mains soutinrent ce petit corps grâce à son fessier et le dos contre son dos, s'enfonçant ainsi plus profondément en lui et pouvant davantage accélérer le rythme. Ses yeux verts étaient obnubilés par cette bouche grande ouverte qui criait son plaisir, de ses petites mains qui agrippaient férocement ses vêtements et de ce visage rougit par l'effort et la luxure que leur échange provoquait.

Nul doute que c'était l'une de ses meilleures nuits sur le sol japonais.

Nash embrassa voracement cet homme qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais avec qui il passait un moment remplit de surprises et de débauches. Que ce soit dans cette impasse ou dans cette chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient fini par rejoindre, l'américain conquerra ce corps laiteux et svelte en le marquant à différents endroits, en le retournant dans tous les sens pour approfondir ses déhanchés et frapper ce point qui envoyait Kuroko parmi les étoiles. Il se pourléchera assurément encore les lèvres au souvenir de cet homme le chevauchant, ses mains contre ses pectoraux et ses hanches qui dansaient sur lui, la tête en arrière et les joues rouges.

De ce petit homme qui avait été son meilleur coup, sa meilleure prise, mais aussi la première de ses conquêtes à s'être réveillé avant lui et avoir disparu sans crier gare. Bien évidemment, aucun numéro n'avait été écrit ni le moindre message écrit pour le remercier de cette nuit fabuleuse. Juste lui se réveillant dans cette chambre d'hôtel, seul et à poil.

 **-x-x-x-**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec le danseur fou, comme il s'était amusé à le surnommer. Deux semaines qu'il avait continué à vagabonder dans les bars gays, parfois même celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais jamais il n'était retombé sur cet homme. A vrai dire, il ne le cherchait pas vraiment, du moins son égo le lui rabâchait à longueur de journées.

Aujourd'hui, il devait mettre les pieds dans l'entreprise où son père, resté en Amérique, l'avait envoyé. Son paternel désirait qu'il mette la main à la patte et surveille le travail exécuté par cette entreprise partenaire, s'assurant ainsi de l'efficacité de leur directeur général avant tout. Habillé d'un somptueux costume trois pièces d'un blanc immaculé, Nash fut accueilli par un rouquin aux yeux vermeils, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Akashi Seijūrō. Ce dernier l'interrogea sur son séjour et s'il était parvenu à prendre ses marques, mais l'américain l'écouta d'une oreille distraite.

Il cligna les yeux une fois, puis deux. En fait non, trois fois, tellement la situation lui semblait surprenante. Derrière ce rouquin qui n'en finissait pas de parler se trouvait cet homme, lui aussi habillé d'un costard soigneusement ajusté à sa taille et tenant des documents contre son torse. La surprise faisait briller ses yeux cristallins, mais l'émotion disparut aussitôt qu'elle apparut et Nash retrouva ces abysses qui lui avaient tant plu.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite, au souvenir du déhanché de cet homme positionné au-dessus de lui. Nul doute que finalement, il allait pas mal s'amuser ici.


End file.
